


Substrate

by Lady_Zri



Series: Refraction [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lies and Deception, M/M, Multi, Trust me I am a Jedi, Trust me I am a soldier, Trust me I am an engineer, Trust me I am not a Jedi, trust me I am a Senator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: General Organa has been captured by the nefarious Q’shaar Pirates and the only man who knows where she is and is willing to rescue her is… Armitage Hux? For real? What is the galaxy coming into?Sequel of Magic Mirror on the Wall, Who is the Fairest of Them All?





	1. Prologue

_I need to read the reports of the past month, also I need to plan the countermeasures of the imminent Resistance attack. Organa won’t be idle for too long, where would she retaliate? We have half her fleet. Or at least the half she declares to posses. There is no rest for the wicked. Attack, retaliate, attack, counter attack. On and on and on. It must end. We must end it._ Hux stared at his reflection looking avidly for any discrepancy in both length and width in his sideburns. There was none. Happy with the results of his inspection, proceeded to clean up his toiletries. His eyes stopped on the first razor he had ever bought. A long time ago, in a whim. A simple straight razor, not an electrical one. Hux saw the razor, among many other obsolete things, in a stall near a spaceport in a backwater planet. It was as if the thing called to him. The ginger looked hard at the razor, what did the thing wanted now? He strapped the strop in his left arm and secured the two magnetic clasps together, then he slid the straight razor between the folds of the strop. It certainly wasn’t the most efficient way to carry a concealed weapon, and a razor of all things. A diversion was in order. After donning his tunic, he fastened his blaster holder into his belt. _If I saw my commanding officer, usually unarmed and with a cocky bastard smirk plastered in his face, suddenly carrying his blaster around and staring daggers at everybody, I will brace myself for the incoming storm._

 

Hux almost crashed with Phasma in his doorway. She was about to ring, her right arm was extended, against her chest was a medium-sized box hold firmly with her left arm and her eyes surely fixed in the collection of bruises in different shades on his face.

“Captain Phasma, how may I help you?” He asked trying to maintain his composure and not looking too surprised. Or too ashamed. _I foresee a lecture in my future._

“I brought the reports and the materials you requested, sir.” Phasma answered with a couple of seconds of delay.

“Leave them on the desk, thank you.” Hux regarded with a sharper look the medium-sized box Phasma was carrying, moved aside and allowed her to come into his quarters. _This hopefully will make her break her stare._

“Sir, if I may ask, why are you carrying your blaster?”

“I have a considerable amount of pent-up anger, after going to the bridge I am planning going to the firing range.”

Phasma nodded slightly, then opened the box and took out a bottle of wine, “It may be not on your top 20 choices but is the best I could manage to acquire, sir.”

_Wine. Real wine. Phasma could I ever love you more?_

“Right now is the top of my list, I should get the promised cheese and crackers, Captain would you join me?”

“I am still on duty, sir.”

“Later then. We should keep going.” _Ignore that, it looked like I was sulking. Just pathetic. Too much Resistance still in me, I should get back to shape or I will be eaten alive the moment I cross that door. Questions. I have too many questions. Should I ask? What would you think of me? I don’t want to know. I do want to know. I lack the courage to ask. Do you…?_

“Sir, you are limping, you should go to medbay before going to the bridge.”

_Oh,_ that _as well._

“Is it too notorious?” _Let’s point a tad more at the obvious._

“I noticed right away, sir.” Phasma looked at the door. “The rest of your requested items are inside the box, sir.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Phasma bowed her head and took her cue to leave, not without regarding Hux one last glance. The kind of glance that said ‘you do better be not be limping when we meet again in the bridge or I will drag you to the medbay myself… sir’

Hux decided to inspect the contents of the box before going to the medbay.

_Wine aside, the rest of my requests were only data. The size of the box is redundant._ A closer search produced a datapad, a comlink and a shock-vest. _Is nice to see I am not the only one who thinks I’ll be murdered soon. I will be more than fashionably late to the bridge now._

 

“General Hux, I am truly glad you are all right. In hindsight, I do not know how did you managed to convince me to work on this plan to bring the Resistance down. Your life was in grave danger.” The holo of Admiral Snowfield flickered in the conference room in the bridge.

“You taught me well Admiral Snowfield, the higher the stakes the higher the return.”

“You never cease to amaze me. I would like to invite you to the _Magnus II_ , I have a present for you. I expect it would delight you.”

The holo of Snowfield vanished in the silence of the bridge.

_Honestly? Will I be delighted? I do seriously doubt it. You really taught me well, Jack. Perhaps more than you realise. I have played my part remarkably well. This next step will either be my demise or my time. Idle suppositions get nothing achieved._

“Lieutenant Mitaka prepare a shuttle.”

“Yes, General.”

 

“Captain, give Lieutenant Xivil a stormtrooper armour and erase his presence aboard.” Hux ordered while Phasma escorted him to the hangars.

“Yes, sir.”

“He knows many things about the Resistance, his knowledge give us a tactical advantage. Admiral Statura may try to rescue Vice Admiral Seyo, be alert.”

_Although Statura is my least concern right now._

“Yes, sir.”

They kept walking without vacillation. “Sir, would you like me to…?”

“Come and save me? Yes, I would appreciate that very much. And for that plan to work I need you to stay here, Captain. No ‘buts’, contingency plan B-12. And that is an order, Captain.”

_There is no point in getting the two of us killed._

“Yes, sir.”

 

The hangar in the _Magnus II_ was filled with an impressive parade of stormtroopers and officials. Admiral Snowfield was in the centre of the Senior Officers in Hux’s welcome assemble. As soon as Hux walked outside the shuttle, Snowfield smiled at him. “General Hux, our greatest hero! The Bane of the New Republic! The Crusher of the Resistance! Our Deliverer!” These words were met with a loud cheer from the troops.

“I am humbled by your reception, Admiral Snowfield. I am not worthy of such treatment.”

_You are jumping the gun, Jack. I had my doubts why you wanted to meet me with such eagerness. Now I know. You want me to be your puppet. Please tell me how high in the ranks do you plan to elevate my heroic self._

“You are too modest General Hux, I do wish more men accomplished half of what you have done for the Empire and still be sensible men as yourself. Have you eaten?”

“Not yet.”

“Excellent, most excellent. Let us go.”

Admiral Snowfield welcomed Hux with the highest honours, a formidable parade. The whole show of force. Definitely not a reception for an equal. Much less for a subordinate.

“May I ask for your blaster, General Hux?” Major Dorel asked when the greetings between the two men were finished.

_Why?_

“Certainly.” Hux detached the holder and gave it to the major, more conscious of the razor strapped in his arm. Why did he do that? It was utterly ridiculous, not to mention it would be unbelievable embarrassing to explain if discovered.

“Why were you armed, General Hux?”

“I have been neglecting training for far too long. So long that I am considering appropriate sanctions, while those come into effect I was set to make for the lost time in the firing range.”

Snowfield nodded approvingly.

The _Magnus II_ was the same Resurgent-class as the _Finalizer_ yet if felt foreign to Hux as he walked alongside Snowfield towards the Admiral’s quarters. The patrol routines were almost the same. The number of steps from the hangar to the Admiral’s room were exactly the same. But the people on duty lacked something that the people on the _Finalizer_ had. Hux couldn’t put his finger on what that was exactly.

“I must confess I was worried about your safety this whole time. When you went missing… it was awful. I might be exceeding my duties as your former instructor, but the affection I feel for you has always been as if you were my own son. I don’t lose hope you will accept to marry my Edith in the future.”

_Why in Hell would I ever consider that?_

“I worry about Lady Edith, Admiral Snowfield. She is very beautiful and intelligent, she should not have an interest in lousy men such as myself. I expect Lady Snowfield to correct her gently.”

“You are the only one who think this badly of yourself, General. You have many notable qualities, so much so that even a five years old was able to tell. She is already twelve and has not given up on you. And now you are our hero, you’ll have marriage offers all over the galaxy, but Edith loved you first, you mustn’t forget.”

_Oh I see. I see. I am only a hero if I have your support. And your support’s price is getting myself married to your airhead daughter. Is that wise? You are rich, your name have prestige and I am a no name bastard. I should be getting more wary of your lip service. What have you planned for me?_

“I would never dare disregard Lady Edith’s affection, Admiral Snowfield. However, I am sure I would be a terrible husband as I am always working.”

“You will be a fine husband as you are already worrying about it.” The food at Admiral Snowfield’s table was lavish. “Please consider it seriously, I would definitely be happy if you become part of my family. Now we must tend to some lesser concerns, the High Council is faltering. Thanks to your valiant actions we are triumphant, with just lesser concerns. It is time for a renewal.”

_And here I thought I was the only one who tried to bite more than he can chew. You are playing a dangerous game now, Jack. Renewal can only be done ever so fast. There are too much bureaucracy to follow. Meanwhile, who is in charge? Are you proposing an interim command? Maybe. Maybe that’s it. It could go awfully wrong or completely unnoticed. You won’t waste your time on that thankless job. Oh no, why would you? Throw that measly bone to Armitage, he will gnaw it, because he has nothing. Keep him distracted with the talks of a possible marriage into wealth and a respectable position outside of the military. He will be yours forever._

“That is an ambitious idea Admiral Snowfield, we should deal with what is left of Snoke’s followers first, in my opinion.”

“We can do both things at once. The fine detail is still for us to determine but the outcome is our victory. This is where the gift I brought you come into play. Special Detention Cell 003. Go at your leisure and then we will proceed to make plans.”

 

As the door opened, Hux’s eyes narrowed for a second. _Leia Organa in the flesh. Is this some sort of threat? What are you playing at, Jack? Just how much of an idiot do you think I am? Fine let the play continue._

Leia stood from her bunk and looked defiantly at him across the plasma barrier. Hux bowed his head lightly.

“Princess Leia, please have a seat. I am glad to see you well; I read the report of the mission in D’Qar and I worried, thankfully Vice Admiral Seyo is a sensible man and the casualties of the Red Fleet were minimal. Blue Fleet is still hiding somewhere but is just a matter of time.”

“So you have come to mock me, you played me a complete fool, I’ll give you that. I should have listened to Sien and Cael and have you executed the next day, you have cost me two brilliant and valuable men, among many.”

“As difficult as it is to believe, I did not kill Cael, the rogue element in our team choose to shoot him first instead of me. And for Captain Markus Sien, he was killed by Chief Engineer Lixi, who by the way did make a most dramatic entrance, albeit a tad late as Captain Sien managed to shoot Chief Engineer Xiaotien. She was in critical condition the last time I saw her.” Hux briefly broke eye contact with Leia and glanced sideways, to his left and slightly upwards, “I was required here as well, I have not seen the full report on the prisoners on the _Finalizer_ but medical treatment won’t be denied taking on account Vice Admiral Seyo’s surrender.”

“Spare me the lies, General. You have won, enjoy your victory while it lasts. People across the galaxy will rise to resist your tyranny.”

“It is expected. If possible, I would like you to listen to what Admiral Snowfield has to say with an open mind. Think of the small people.”

“Your future slaves you mean.”

“Princess please, do not be so rash. Of all we have talked I came to realise we have similar ambitions and hopes for the galaxy. The New Republic failed us all; the Empire was not perfect either, but we are trying…”

“To kill all of us who disagree with you.”

“If you allowed me to explain…”

“There is nothing you could explain to me than I do not already know. I won’t waste your time General Hux nor Admiral Snowfield’s.”

“As you wish Princess Leia.” Hux nodded curtly and turned around from her.

“Just one more thing General, we have a promise pending, do not believe I will forget it.”

Hux half turned, his lips barely moving upwards in a shadow smile, “Thank you, Princess, you are too kind.”

Hux left the cell with his escort. _That went marvellously, Organa is a great lead actress, a tad unpolished if left to her own devices but my script will make her shine. My future father-in-law is truly generous or far more wicked than I give him credit for. The Princess is as good as dead. She won’t sign anything, she won’t declare anything, she won’t negotiate anything. She will have a grand execution party. If she gets to Central, she has the precedent of successfully escaping the Death Star before. At that time there was only one Jedi. This time we might be facing three. Things look quite grim for us, to be honest._

“Sir…?” A stormtrooper asked nervously as Hux stopped mid corridor and folded his arms, pensive.

“Do we have Corellian Ale aboard?”

“Sir…?”

“For princess Leia. I expect she is not required to eat the same rubbish as we.”

“Sir…?”

Oh, there it is. _An inflection that says ‘you eat better rubbish than us, sir’. Of course Jack would never eat rations if he could avoid it. Senseless expenses. The gap here is too deep, Admiral._

 

Hux was in the viewpoint of the _Magnus II_. Fifty six hours later it still felt foreign. _And all of it is your fault Jack, all this people are plotting to murder each other for an extra protein bar while you discard glacé pigeon tongues for not being all the same size. Why have you not realised this? We are the greatest military in the galaxy, we must fulfil our purpose. Bring order and peace to the galaxy. Bring justice where the Republic had failed. The Republic easily ignored the poor while the Empire bring forward jobs and security. The little people, with their little day to day existence. Growing prosper in peace, not being forced to flee from planet to planet just because someone in a gilded room branded them as slaves. Childhoods ruined, families broken, whole communities destroyed._ Hux frown, was it ever relevant to him feel ‘happiness’? Yes, at some point it was but then everything changed. _'Everything' may be an exaggeration._

“Sir, we are under attack!”

Hux turned quickly to the main console, Major Dorel was already tending the matter, Hux was about to ask for a report when he could see an assorted fleet appear at his left. _Pirates_. How did they know where to find them? Unless…

“Sir, engine number two has shut down!”

“Sir, there are reports of explosions in utility decks, sections 12 to 54!”

“You traitor!” Dorel didn’t wait for explanations and shoot Hux in the chest. Hux was walking towards him and the blast made him fall in the right crew pit.

 


	2. Survival

Indistinct barks pulled Hux out of unconsciousness, his left calf hurt and his chest felt itchy. He was laying in the floor of the crew pit where he had fallen.  _ Why I am still here?  _ As he raised his head, discovered that he was alone in the bridge. The silence was overwhelming. Not the silence of the shift change, nor the silence of a group of people working. No. This was the silence of thousands of motors, fans, sensors, monitors and cogs turned off. The  _ Magnus II _ was being abandoned. What about her crew? Were they dead? Captured? Those were  _ Q’shaar  _ ships. Did they take prisoners or not? Last time Hux read that name was on a report mocking their antiquated methods and technology.  _ And now they have captured one of our best cruisers _ . More barking noises broke the silence. Where they come from? Hux managed to rose to his feet. He was completely alone in the bridge. The only light came from the photo luminescent guides in the floor.

Hux climbed back to the walkway. All the  _ Q’shaar  _ capital ships were gone, just a few corvettes remained. One shot each and they would become scrap, assuming anything remained. Why did the _Magnus II_ surrendered? Where were the _Gladiator III_ and _IV_? This here was treason against the First Order, against the Empire, against the whole galaxy. Who could want the chaos to continue? The Empire was a prosperous and bountiful time but most of all, it was orderly. _Now is not the time to reminisce like an idiot; I don’t know if I have hours or mere seconds to keep breathing_. More barking. The source was a comlink in the floor between two communications consoles. Hux picked it up. There was _Q’shaar_ still aboard, that meant that the shutdown was recent. An hour, hour and a half to take action. Hux pocketed the comlink and walked to the turbolift. In case of energy failure there was an emergency one time activation code. _And now doesn’t work. The bridge is sealed. Why would anyone seal the main bridge? Unless someone knew that I was alive or suspected that I was not dead enough. Dying by asphyxia is horrible, I suspect someone doesn’t like me. If I am alone with a few_ Q’shaar _patrols, the air will last three hours more or less. Plenty if you ask me. Time enough to get my hands in an exo repair suit and some spare oxygen tanks_. Hux knelled and removed the panel below the turbolift controls and unplugged the cables that operated the doors; then he stood up and opened the doors manually, pushing the panes apart, looked into the shaft, searching for the maintenance ladder, there on the left wall. Hux slide down and carefully sidestepped in the wire channel until he reached the ladder.

Hux descended methodically, there were several metres to go down. It was not as if he were afraid of heights, in the surrounding darkness it was impossible for a normal human to determine how deep or shallow was the shaft. It was not the uncertainty of pitch black darkness nor the hollow echoes of his boots on every next rung. No, what really bothered Hux was the absurdity of this whole situation. This was a Star Destroyer. The most formidable of its kind. Even the less formidable Star Destroyer was imposing. Even the smallest, half manned, Star Destroyer could obliterate a _Q’shaar_ fleet. _Why then, a Resurgent-Class, fully manned and with an escort of two Imperial II-Class, did surrender to… barbarians? It makes no sense at all._

_Dorel could not pull a trick like this on his own. Jack, do you even have people loyal to you? Do you think I am loyal to you? I should see myself in you? No, my men are different, they are truly compromised with our cause._ Hux reached the top of the turbolift and walked steadily to the ventilation grid. It was pitch dark, but Hux reached the grid without incident; he knew the blueprints of every military vehicle by heart. He unlocked the grid and crawled in, slid for a couple of metres until the next grid, then removed it as easily as before and jumped down to the corridor. His landing echoed loudly in the heavy silence. Hux was not completely blind, the signs in the floor provided enough light to prevent anyone hitting a wall, before resuming his route, he listened for any nearby sounds. The comlink had been quiet since the descent through the shaft. Had the _Q’shaar_ already left the ship or they were still in here?

As he walked towards the next flight of maintenance ladders a grid fell in a transversal corridor ahead of him, Hux flattened himself against the left wall and listened; if he was quiet enough and the other party didn’t sport night vision goggles he could remain undiscovered, if the other party could see in the dark, and was armed, he was done for.

 

“I told you to be careful! We don’t know what may be out there…”

“Nothing! We are alone, those dogs are long gone, and we need to get those cutters to free the others…”

Maintenance crew. Hux turned at the crossroads. “How many of you are still aboard?”

One man was standing in the corridor, the other one was still crawling out the duct. They have been climbing, what were they trying to accomplish here?

The man in the corridor squinted, trying to figure out if Hux was friend or foe, his eyes were still adapting to the dim light. “Who are you? What are doing here?”

“I am General Armitage Hux…”

“The traitor.” gasped the second man.

“Traitor? What nonsense is that? Why you dare brand me as such?”

The two men recoiled at the hint of anger in Hux’s voice.

“That’s what the rumours say, Sir. That you defected and joined the Resistance… and that this attack was orchestrated to rescue you and capture the Admiral…”

Hux cursed under his breath. “Well soldiers you can be at ease, I am no traitor to the Order. In fact, I was set up by the real traitor, who by the way shot me and left me for dead in the bridge. I was on my way to the hangars, but meeting you here change everything. You mentioned others, how many?”

“About five thousand, General.”

“Could be more, we are not certain. We are mostly the Lower Hull Integrity Crew and Starboard Ambient Stability Crew. We have wounded. Those bloody dogs emptied our food warehouses, locked all of us not involved in the mutiny in there and later welded the doors.”

Hux clenched his teeth, of course Dorel and his dealings with _Q’shaar_ alone won’t bring down a Star Destroyer. Dorel speaking nonsense to spike greed in the lower ranks in the other hand... _Why everybody expects_ me _to take their fall?_

“We have to start-up the systems again.”

“But sir, we don’t have clearance to that area…”

“I do. Let’s not waste more time, get the cutters you are looking for in Station 43-S. I will go to the main power room.”

“I’ll go with you Sir, you’ll need help with the start-up sequence.”

“Let’s go.” Hux returned to the corridor he was walking on before as the technician walked fast to catch up with him.

 

+

 

Kylo hesitated between returning the dog tags in the box or… Or what? Throw them away? He was about to put them in his pocket, right? Hux would bristle if he saw his precious and aseptic dog tags around Kylo’s dirty neck. It will serve him right for being stupid and getting himself caught, because Hux was not dead. He was too annoying to be dead. Kylo closed the box and took it with him, as he strode through the base he managed to pick some faint traces of Hux’s presence but Leia’s was overwhelming.

 

“It is a marvellous gift.” Hux had commented in one of the first informal conversations they maintained. At Hux’s insistence of course. Kylo was not eager to make friends in the First Order. He was there because his Master had ordered him to be. That being the case, his response to Hux’s courtesy was just a grunt. The ginger took no offense though and kept talking about trifles until Kylo, exasperated, turned away and left without explanation.

That scene repeated consistently during their first months of interaction. Each time it irked Kylo more and more than Hux won’t felt anger or even annoyance every time he left. Hux was the only one who actively tried to talk with him, the rest of the crew feared him and actively avoided him. Kylo enjoyed their fear, it was the correct reaction. Hux was an oddity.

 

“Why do you keep bothering me, General? I comply with your overly bureaucratic requirements and stay out of your way, I would appreciate it if you did the same.”

“My apologies, I did not realise I was bothering you. I enjoy our conversations.”

“You enjoy anyone listen to your rants.”

“Not anyone would tell me that to my face and that is one of the reasons I like our conversations.”

“You like being insulted by me? That’s disgusting.”

Hux smirked. “It helps me stay focused. If you hear all day, every day, compliments and people gaze at you with admiration, you will lose contact with reality and became utterly insufferable.”

“You are a lost case, then.”

“Yes, I thought the very same. And then you came into my life. A complete stranger, grievously oblivious that my wonderful existence demanded at least five to seven compliments a day. But _alas_ , how could you notice it, as your own existence demands more than twenty per hour?”

Kylo clenched his fist in anger, how dare this kriffing ginger mock him?

 

As he walked back to his ship, Kylo wondered what he should do now. Hux was alive somewhere in another base; his mo… General Organa, was a shrewd tactician, she wouldn’t waste Hux’s death. The question now was in which base was Hux detained. Kylo could make a few guesses and if Hux wasn’t in any of them, he could then, ask the Resistance or what was left of it. In this situation, Hux was a great bargain chip. A chip that the Resistance current leaders would love to keep and Luke will agree to that notion.

Hux wasn’t worth all that trouble. Nor half of it. None of it. If Kylo resolved on rescuing Hux, was solely to spite the ginger. That stupid, dull, smart arse with three additional contingency plans in case his ever so marvellous Master Plan had a hole he hadn’t discovered. Being rescued by Kylo was not Hux’s most desperate alternative, it surely wasn’t taken in account by the ginger as an available option.

 

+

 

“Walk faster.”

“But Sir, we don’t know if we are really alone… and we are unarmed…”

“We have the best weapon of all: we know the battlefield, and as you said to your crew mate, we are alone now. We were left to die, save we won’t. The affront is too big for us to just die.”

“You are absolutely right, Sir. Why someone could put his personal gain first against the peace and order of the galaxy is beyond me. We must set things right.”

“We will. We must.”

 

It took them more than twenty minutes to reach the door of the Engine Main Control Room. Hux’s hands fled from console to console, there was a reason why this room was tended by twenty-two people plus eight rotating technicians The assistance of the other man was most welcome, even if this was not his area of expertise. _In a few moments our presence will be noticed. If we send a distraught signal will be found by every scavenger, pirate, slaver and whatnot in the vicinity before any First Order vessel. Unless that vessel is the_ Finalizer.

“Go back with your team and help them free all the others. When you have an exact head count, report it to me in the Secondary Bridge.”

“Yes Sir, right away.”

Hux’s trip to the Secondary Bridge hardy took five minutes of his time now that the power was restored. _First things first, I must contact the_ Finalizer _. I must know if they were attacked as well. If I can’t count on their backup, things will be truly grim._ The ginger smiled wryly. _I am always having cheery thoughts, I blame… everyone else._ Hux sighed, closed his eyes, folded his arms and paced quietly a few steps. Stopped near the main weapons console, draw a long breath and fished for _his_ comlink.

“Captain, report.”

“All normal, General, save a Code 4879 on both the _Justicer_ and the _Tempest_ .”

“Come to my location, the _Magnus II_ was not so lucky.”

“Right away, Sir.”

 

“General…”

Hux turned his head and found a small group of engineers.

“Yes?”

“We have searched the ship thoroughly and have the final count of the people aboard, also we have organized shifts to get the systems in check.”

“Well done, help is on the way.”

“Here is the report, Sir… also…”

“Don’t worry about it, we were both shocked by these unsavoury events. There is no need to issue any sanctions. All of us know what we need to do, our priority is rescuing Admiral Snowfield and all our people who was taken captive. After we can ensure their safety, the _Q’shaar_ and all the traitors who followed Dorel into his mutiny will be punished accordingly.” _Carrot and stick, just carrot and stick. When was the last time any of us saw an actual carrot? No matter, after all is said and done, we will be able to eat a full salad._ Hux took the datapad. “Carry on.”

“Sir.”

The report stated that more than eighteen thousand people were still aboard. Around two hundred wounded and seventy-two dead. _None of them could operate the Star Destroyer on their own, according to their specialty fields. According to people who lay down to die if electric doors won’t open automatically during power outages. Technicians don’t lay down and die. Engineers don’t lay down and die. People with a sliver of common sense don’t lay down and die. Major Dorel had made a terrible mistake leaving all these people alive. Well, now I have two state of the art Resurgent-class under my command, not to mention the_ Finalizer _’s escort. We should occupy the_ Kamdari Checkpoint _for show, restock supplies and if possible, personnel for the_ Magnus II. _It won’t be wise to have both battlecruisers undermanned. The_ Justicer _and the_ Tempest _would happily oblige but it won’t be enough._


	3. Treat

  
Hux pinched the bridge of his nose in the cold stillness of his office. The meeting with the captains of the _Tempest_ and the _Justicer_ had run smoothly. Too smoothly, considering all that has transpired. They could still be part of the... mutiny. Better lose the _Magnus II_ than good people, therefore in the meanwhile, a third of the personnel of each Star Destroyer will serve in the _Magnus II_ until suitable replacements are found.

Captain Endo of the _Justicer_ , was appointed acting captain of the _Magnus II_ by consensus. Captain Oak, of the _Tempest_ , acted with deference addressing the seniority of Captain Endo. And both of them looked up to Hux.

“Sir, the shuttles have returned.” The voice of Mitaka broke the silence.

“Acknowledged.”

Mitaka saluted and scurried away, back to the bridge.

“General, if I may?”

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“The Kamdari Checkpoint is undefendable, Sir. I suggest you consider other options to base our operations.”

“I don’t intent to linger in Kamdari, Captain, we are going there just to restock and conscript the Resistance’s Red Fleet.”  
“That seems even more hazardous, Sir.”

“On the contrary Captain, that will be the easy part. I should tell you all of my marvellous adventures posing as Aurelio Hart, I am confident they will provide a modicum of amusement. Unfortunately we don’t have the luxury of spare time right now. We need to get to Shaar-A, unnoticed, rescue Admiral Snowfield, plea our case to the Council and finally save the galaxy.” Hux rose from his chair as he was talking and began to pace in the office. Hux never paced in public, it won’t do with the image he had crafted so carefully for himself, but in private it was his way to dissipate anxiety.

“If stealth is necessary I am positive half TIE squadron would be enough.”  
“Yes it would, also it would be expected. That is the reason we need a decoy. The Red Fleet is perfect for the part; we’ll feed them the idea that Organa is the one ‘we’ are rescuing.”

Phasma tilted her head to one side. “It sounds like Aurelio Hart will be making an encore. General, I do not approve. It is too dangerous for you. We can rescue Admiral Snowfield on our own, we don’t need external support, least of all from the Rebels.”

“I share your sentiment, Captain, but I don’t feel like being court martialed due slander from my opposition. I do rather be the accusing party backed by a grateful Admiral Snowfield.”

“Still…”

“Pirates and Rebels fighting has nothing to do with us. Let them kill each other and we’ll incarcerate the remnants.”

“Many things can go wrong with in this plan.”

“Everything will go wrong, is the Rebel style.”

Hux took a deep breath. “Trust me Captain, is the best course of action for us.”

“As you command, General, I will bring you Vice Admiral Seyo.”

Phasma was not pleased. _Of course, she is not pleased, I am playing my political cards not my army ones._ Hux felt uneasy, Phasma’s discomfort was worrisome; he needed her support. She will follow his command as long as his personal interests work for the Glory of the Empire. Suggesting an alliance with the Rebels was not working in Hux’s favour. Phasma hated the Rebels with a passion and nothing would please her more than crush the last of them with her own hands. Hux kept pacing in his office. He needed this plan to work. The Resistance wanted his head, Admiral  Meril’s faction has branded him a traitor. If Phasma turned her back on him… The ginger shuddered. There must be something he could offer to appease her.  
  
“Vice Admiral Seyo, please take a seat. Captain, leave us.” As Phasma begrudgingly left the room with a dry salute, Hux motioned a hand to chair, inviting Seyo to take a seat.

“General Hux, I can’t say is a pleasure.”

“I am certain is not, Vice Admiral.” Hux rose his hand slightly to convey Seyo to silence. “Captain Phasma is suspicious of my actions and I don’t have as much leeway as I do expected to” Hux dropped his voice barely above a whisper. “Things look bad, the General has been captured by a third party.”

“What do you mean?” Instinctively Seyo dropped his voice as well.

“Admiral Snowfield attacked D’Qar and captured the General; later his ship was… captured by a Q’shaar fleet.”

“A Q’shaar fleet took down a Star Destroyer to capture the General? That is ludicrous to hear.”

“Is even worse to attest to it.”

“You can’t be serious, I’m not so gullible…”

“It is the true, Vice Admiral. The First Order is on edge about it, we can make our move and recover the Red Fleet detained on Kamdari.”

“I was told it was destroyed.”

“It wasn’t. I ordered to preserve it. Right now I am a hair away to be branded a traitor to the First Order and that won’t help our cause. I need you to play pretend with me and keep loathing General Hux.”

Seyo nodded slightly. _Good man_. Hux cleared his throat loudly.

There is no need to make things more complicated that they need be, Vice Admiral Seyo, please take a seat. I want to _negotiate_ with you,”  
  
+  
  
“You like playing with fire, I know now. I must say I am not much of a tactician but I think your plan sucks, Sir.”

“Would you rather act upon Captain Phasma’s idea of sending a TIE squadron to Shaar-A?”

“It would be less complicated, much straightforward and quicker I do believe.”

“It is rash and obvious. Snowfield and Organa only have value if they are alive. Meril would love to execute all the high ranking traitors to cement his faithful image; that he got Organa in the same net was a lucky strike, or an unlucky one as he cannot capitalize on it any time soon without revealing he planted seeds of discord that bloomed in mutiny in one of the First Order’s flagships and her escort.”

“If Admiral Snowfield’s life is not at risk we can take our time to work on a better plan…”

“A better plan to rescue Snowfield, a better plan to crush the Resistance, a better plan to chastise the Q’Sharr for their insolence. That’s three better plans we need then. We do not have the time to plan that long. Now is the time to act.”

“I thought you were more on the ‘let’s consider our options carefully and form committees to work on them and review the results later’ kind of leader.”

“Ideally I would rather do that, however the actual conditions are less than ideal. But I did not call you to to discuss the viability of my plan, Chief. I need you to tell me about the other Rebel bases to pick one for us.”

Rami raised his brow. “Us in a Rebel base? Those are tiny! Five hundred men at best, packed like sardines.”

“That will do. Even a hundred is fine.”

“If I may ask, why do we need a Rebel base for us? Most are just holes dug in the ground, the defences, if any, are ridiculous. We are better aboard a Star Destroyer.”

_I am not so sure about that. And that bothers me. If we are going fishing we need bait, but not all fishes bite the same._

“Ah, you’ll know in due time, send me your report in about three hours.”

“Yes Sir.”

Hux got up and rested his hand in Rami’s shoulder.

“I’d already miss you calling me ‘boy’, Chief.”

“Well, I don’t miss you calling me ‘mother’ at all.”

_Such a pity, you have been one of my best mothers yet._

“So you claim.”

  
  
++  
  
“What did you say?”

“I asked you to remove your mask because I want to see you in the eyes.”

“Do you expect me to have eyes?”

“I want to know.”

“Nosiness is not a desirable trait, General.”

“I am well aware of it and I apologise, but as you owe me plenty of compliments already and I have managed to oblige to your request for a considerable amount of time, therefore I deserve a treat.”

“I… don’t know what to say, General. I have never considered my face a treat for anyone. When you see it, if you get to see it, you would be sorely disappointed of your expected treat.”

“Let me see it then. I want to see it.”

Kylo faltered. Why was Hux so adamant about seeing his face? Had Hux investigated who he used to be?

Before the silence turned more uncomfortable, Hux spoke again; “I do deeply apologise, I never considered what this issue could mean to you, Master of Ren. I beg you to disregard it. It’s like you are a bird, singing a song I have never heard before, just outside my window. Naturally, I want to know all about…” As Hux realised what he was saying, an intense crimson shade rose from his neck until his brow. He swallowed hard, trying desperately to ease the situation with some comment, any comment, about anything. Yet nothing came to his mind. “As you were.” he blurted abruptly and walked away with the longest strides Kylo had ever seen him take.  
  
Why had he dream of that? Kylo wasn’t sure. In retrospective that was his first victory over Hux. However, at the time he was too immersed in the feeling of unsettledness surrounding Hux’s as he left the room. He should have used that in his advantage but Kylo didn’t. After that, he wasn’t sure how to approach Hux. He should have teased Hux about it. He missed his chance then, but now, Kylo would ask Hux about it. Comparing him with a measly bird.  
  
++

  
  
Hux fidgeted his fingers across the desk. Maralla was not in the prisoner's list. She was not aboard the _Finalizer _ nor the _Tempest_ or the _Justicier_. She was not recorded also in the Kamdari detention centre. What could that mean? Could she be dead? _Unlikely. Where are you Maralla? The Empire needs you now. I need a commander who knows the Resistance Ways and I don’t want to expose my dear friend, Lieutenant Xivi. I would rather have him do other things. But if Maralla is unavailable, it will leave me no choice. Agent Darko was not among Jack’s prisoners, most likely he is dead, such a waste of a talented man. I should ask Phasma to look into the whereabouts of Maralla, we cannot have a known spy hidden under our noses. No, the best man to track her down is the Chief himself._  
  
+  
  
“So you are not dead, a shame.”

Jack Snowfield opened his eyes in a cell, a very primitive cell with actual metal bars and mechanic lock. The cell was barely six square metres. In a similar cell across his, was Leia.

“General Organa, glad to see you are being treated well, save the metal handcuffs of course.”

“I never expected the First Order to bite its own tail at their moment of triumph.”

“Neither did I, therefore here we are in a… barbaric prison, on an underdeveloped planet.”  
  
“You are both awake now, that is good. We can proceed to business then.” Dorel entered the prison. “First the bad news for both of you; that little upstart Armitage, you are expecting to rescue you, is dead. I shot him myself. And the best part is that even if he is dead, he is going to shoot you both.” the colonel proceeded to present Hux’s blaster.

Jack sprung to his feet, furious, “You undeserving, unachieving, spiteful man. No matter what I will strangle you with my own hands.”

“Now, now, Admiral Snowfield, please keep your composure, you are in front of a lady. As I was saying no one will come to your rescue, so I…”

Leia knew she must had listened to whatever nonsense Dorel spoke afterwards, but Snowfield’s fury was, to describe it mildly, overwhelming. She never imagined that inside the ranks of the Imperial Military people actually care for each other; after all they were not paid for thinking, just for murdering and oppressing the galaxy. They destroyed planets, kidnapped people, children, for their armies. They lost the right to have feelings and loved ones the day they betrayed the Galactic Republic. The day they fractured the galaxy. The day they murdered the Jedi. The day they enslaved countless worlds.

Even so, listening to Snowfield curse Dorel as the man walked away scoffing, was as heartbreaking as it was unexpected. It was more heartbreaking because the man Snowfield was mourning, did no longer exist…

“I could not imagine you as the kind of man who cared for his pawns, Admiral.”

Snowfield smiled sadly, “Armitage was more than a pawn for me, General Organa. I have always thought of him as my own son. And now, he is dead…”

“Killed by your second in command nonetheless.”

“Yes.”

“He was also another of your ‘sons’? Armitage’s elder brother perhaps?”

Snowfield laughed dryly, “Dorel? No. Dorel is not my kin. Never was. He is more the nephew twice removed of Admiral Meril, my most prominent political rival.”

“So you are telling me you were outmaneuvered by an underdog.”

“Well, to be honest I never pictured this outcome but, not all is lost.”

 

 


	4. Cave in

“This is not what we agreed on, General Hux, but should I be surprised?” asked Seyo angrily as Hux escorted him to the bridge of the Chains Breaker, with a full squad of stormtroopers led personally by Captain Phasma.

“I honestly see no violation to our agreement, Vice Admiral Seyo. You and I are alone in here.” Hux moved quickly his eyes in the direction Phasma was standing at his back, cautioning Seyo not to make anything to arouse her suspicion.

“I should know better.”

“Vice Admiral Seyo, please, let’s not waste a moment longer. Contact Admiral Statura and get me a rendezvous point with him, is within our interests to resolve this matter as soon as possible.”

 

-

 

“Absolutely not, Sir. I must disagree on you deal with a Resistance High Ranked Officer with just two stormtroopers as guard.”

Hux tilted his head a tad to the left, was Phasma worried about him? Or was she worried about where his loyalty rested?

“You are right, Captain, a full squad would be better to fit my intention, and of course you should lead it because you don’t trust my recent actions.” Without giving her a chance to intervene, Hux leaned back in his chair, not imposing or demanding but the image of a tired, a very tired, man.

“Captain Phasma, if there is a person’s judgement I trust more than my own, is yours. I am truly sorry for making you worry about my foolish proceedings pertaining the Resistance; in these few months I have acquired new insights about them… in a rather unconventional way. It is quite disturbing to be honest. I digress, if I have to choose to trust only one person in the galaxy, I choose to trust you, Captain Phasma. If you tell me, here and now, that my capacity to lead has been compromised I will step down.”

Phasma gasped in shock. “General Hux, I would never… That is not the reason why I suggested…”

“I know and I do apologise for venting my frustration on you, however I still think a full squad led by you is a good idea. We can feed Seyo the notion that you don’t trust me and push him to trust me further. We are so close to end the war, we must not fail now.” Hux left his chair, Phasma rose to her feet to leave the office.

“There was another Imperial Agent in the D’Qar Resistance Base. His name was Nikifor Darko his assistance was instrumental for my wellbeing. He was most likely killed in the D’Qar raid. Such a shame, agent Darko was a really valuable man, clever, resourceful, but most of all, an example to us all in his dedication and devotion to the Empire. He was in charge of the interrogations; we met several times…”

“You were tortured in a regular basis by the Rebels.” Phasma stated in a matter of factly tone.

“Yes I was, although not in a fruitful manner for the Resistance. Agent Darko instead of looking for information inside my head to give me away, every session he put Resistance secrets inside my head. I know the location of every Resistance base and agents, Organa knew about. I know which planets secretly support her. I know all of her diplomatic double-dealings. We have them in our hands Phasma, we will crush them. Still, they are not our major concern right now. Our major concern is the safe retrieval of Admiral Snowfield.”

Hux hesitated for a couple of seconds and then reaching his hand out, added, “Give me your hand.”

“Sir?”

Hux smiled lightly, “If I were to ask you to marry me I would properly be on my knee right now, therefore you can be at ease and lend me your hand, Captain.”

Phasma raised her brows inside her helmet and let her armoured hand fall heavily into Hux’s gloved one. The ginger took the chromium hand with his free hand and turned its palm upwards, then he proceeded to unfasten the top section of his tunic, searching for something in a completely off Regulations inner pocket. The object in question was a datapad and Hux deposited it in Phasma’s hand.

“All I know about the Resistance’s resources is written in here. Is password protected but I am sure you can solve the clue quite easily. If anything happens to me, the information would not be lost and must be acted upon.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, regarding the squad that will protect me, choose at least three or four of FN-2187's closest companions. They will have additional orders in the eventuality we run into him.”

“Traitors must be eliminated on sight.”

“Yes, I know, unfortunately I cannot allow you or any stormtrooper whatsoever to dispose of FN-2187 until we have Admiral Snowfield back. I want you to stress that point to the squad.”

“Yes, sir, if there isn’t anything more I will go assemble the squad and we will be ready for your briefing in fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll meet with you in Meeting Room 5-P in thirty minutes. I have to meet with Lieutenant Xivil...”

“Sir, are you sure we can trust him?” Interrupted Phasma.

“No, I am not sure, that is the reason I am giving him complicated tasks. He was spying the Rebels for twenty years without actually knowing if his reports were reaching someone at home. I am not even sure if he knew that Agent Darko was there. I mean of course he knew him, among the Rebels Agent Darko was called ‘Waker’ and Lieutenant Xivil referred to him as such. Anyway, we bonded quickly through practical knowledge and I feel that he would die first than betray the Empire, however I don’t have an eye for people have I? He could be playing me for a fool for all we know.”

Phasma realised she had let her hand linger too long in Hux’s. The ginger also noticed it, cleared his throat and returned her hand awkwardly.

 

-

 

The planet was lush and rainy and mostly uninhabited. _Lovely, I would love a holiday house here. Surely Edith would manage to make Jack pay for it. There is a lake and game abound._

“You seem to like the view, General Hux, or maybe you are thinking how you will destroy it.”

_ Charming man. _

“I do actually like rainy weather. It reminds me of home. Of the time I used to have a home.”

“Hard to believe.” Seyo shuddered.

“Then let’s proceed to the meeting.” Hux laced his hands behind him.

Seyo nodded and walked out of the shuttle and into the forest, Hux, Phasma and the stormtrooper squad followed.

 

The entry to the Resistance base had all the guise of an abandoned mine. _Quite active for a closed place, rails and lighting fully operational, gatekeeper droids. This tunnel is quite long, we must have traversed most of the forest by now; near the lake. No, between the lake and the west mountain range, the most defensible spot in the valley. The most obvious as well. Then again, creativity is in short supply in the galaxy._

At the other side of the line Statura awaited them in front of an armed group of people, thirty, forty, at least. Hux regretted for an instant his predilection for subtlety.

“Greetings Admiral Staura, you shouldn’t have bothered with formalities, let’s get to the table and talk.”

“General Hux you realize you are not in any position to demand anything, you are outnumbered and at my mercy.”

“Am I? It is good to know, I shall behave then. It would be a pity this beautiful planet would be destroyed if I don’t return aboard my ship. Where were we? Oh, yes, the table.”

“The galaxy could afford to lose another planet if it is to get rid of you.” Poe growled dryly.

“My, how ruthless, Commander Dameron. You sound as villainous as my bedtime stories always told the Rebels were. But we are wasting time. Precious time.”

“Do you think you can waltz in here as you please? Spit your threats here and get out before I change my mind.”

“Can we stop being stupid for a few moments? I came here in good will, yes laugh, but it is true. I know where princess…”

“General Organa”

“I know where General Organa is. Furthermore, I want to rescue her.”

“Recapture her.”

“Would you listen? I said rescue.”

“Well General Hux considering all you have done, that is very, extremely, difficult to believe.”

“Then you are not considering _all_ I have done.”

“You are Imperial Scum.”

“You call me Imperial Scum, the other Imperial Scum call me Resistance Scum. I have come to terms with being scum, so you waste not only your time but General Organa’s. Listen we need to work to the same end, you don’t want to call it ‘cooperation’ fine by me. We rescue her and part ways…”

“You are assuming we won’t kill you.”

“It certainly isn’t the smartest way to go. Killing me is not profitable now.” Hux raised both hands up to his chest. “As my word is stripped from any value to you, maybe you would listen more to Vice Admiral Seyo.”

“Is that a threat?”

Hux put two fingers on his left temple, exasperated.

“No, it is not a threat. No, Vice Admiral Seyo is no prisoner of mine or any other Imperial Scum. Listen, the First Order is about to be led astray for its purpose and…”

“Why we should care? The First Order’s original purpose is set the whole galaxy afire and reign over the ashes.”

“I am getting a migraine. All right, fine. Have it your way, I’ll go. Also, I will trust you not to shoot me in the back considering I am safely returning to your ranks the Red Fleet. Admiral Statura, Commander Dameron, I’ll excuse myself now.”

“Where is the General?”

“Oh, please make up your mind, Admiral Statura, you want to speak with me or not?”

“Say what do you want.”

“I want you to rescue Admiral Snowfield and his crew as well.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“Because we will be shot down on sight.”

“And of course you prefer us to be the ones shot down.”

“You have better odds of sneak in. Your capital ships are smaller than mine.”

“Where is she?”

“You have not agreed to the plan I have not told yet.”

“Do you want me to beg you to tell me?”

“No need, your word that you would return to us Admiral Snowfield and his crew, alive and well, will suffice.”

Statura stared hard at Hux, the ginger held the Admiral’s gaze evenly. Almost evenly.

“Alright.” Statura spoke slowly “You and I will talk. Alone. Your stormtroopers will stay here.”

Hux moved his right hand upwards, cutting out any possible protest from Phasma. “I expect Commander Dameron and the rest of your welcome committee to stay here and keep them company, I won’t ask for tea or biscuits we are not here to impose.”

Statura narrowed his eyes. “Release Vice Admiral Seyo, then.”

“As I stated previously, Vice Admiral Seyo is not my prisoner. He can go wherever he pleases, he can come with us or stay here and try to convince Commander Dameron not to shoot my escort while we talk. Or go to a completely different location.”

_ Bluffing can only take you so far Armitage, and you are awful at gambling. _

“Your squad leader and two…”

“Four. I am a general, formalities and such. Pick them yourself, Admiral Statura.”

_ Thank the Stars I am playing against idiots. _

“Put your hands where I see them, I don’t want you giving additional orders at your back.”

“As you wish.” Hux folded his arms. “Although I will stress my previous orders: Do not fall into provocations, we are not here to fight Rebel Scum. If there happen to be blood, we won’t be the ones to have pulled the trigger first.”

“Yes, Sir!”

After Statura made his choices, he led the way into the base through a concealed door. _Clever, not wise. The normal way in would be less risky for you, Statura._

Phasma turned last, allowing the other four stormtroopers to form a proper security area for Hux. The corridors were narrow with a low ceiling. _A true abandoned mine. No decent AC, add more than two people and two layers of gaberwool and you got a recipe for annoyance._

“We’ll take two flights of stairs down.”

“Stairs?”

“You’ll get the concept quick I do expect.”

Hux smirked and bite all the caustic remarks that burned his tongue. He needed this man. Currently. But most importantly, he must not forget he was still in a play. That was reason he told himself for descending in silence.

_ Oh my kriffing luck. _

“Don’t move…” Hux managed to command, barely before Rey slammed him with the Force against the wall at his right and subsequently pulled him in front of her.

_You lied to me._ Rey didn’t say a word aloud, but the angry yell reverberated throughout Hux’s body. He was being held in place, denied all possibility of motion. More than a simple Force choke it was more like a full body Force constriction, every time he exhaled, the Force grip tightened and less and less air filled his lungs.

“Tell me why I should not kill you right now?”

“I… can’t…” Hux closed his eyes, speaking was more painful than he could imagined it to be. “Do as you must but let my men go.” he blurted quickly.

Rey vacillated, the man she was restraining was without doubt General Hux. But he did not feel any different from Aurelio Hart. And that irked her. He was not afraid of her, about her killing him, about the pain. He knew he was powerless against her, he could not fight her, he could not escape her. The only thing he could possibly do was beg for his life and he would rather die first. That stupid pride. But there were more thoughts, more feelings inside him. Feelings that bewildered her enough to break his hold on him.

Hux fell to his knees, gasping for air.

“Rey.” Hux whispered softly

 

The explosion took everyone by surprise.

 

++

 

“For me? Thank you, Master of Ren, it is unexpected… Would you join me for a glass?”

“It is poison you fear or are you greedy enough to ask for another treat, General?”

“Let’s settle for both, shall we?”

Hux had never had a bottle like the one Kylo presented to him. This one was one of the finest wines in the galaxy, its cost in credits was off the scale. Kylo could see it clear as day, Hux’s gaze trying to calculate the value of the bottle in his hands and failing to appraise it in a concrete sum. The ginger casted down his eyes, he was not worth even the price of the cork. Then doubt crawled all over his skin, was this really a gift or a trap? Hux’s lower lip trembled slightly, one of Hux’s biggest tells, as later Kylo found out, when he was truly conflicted.

 

++

 


	5. Two Half Truths do not Equal a Full Lie

  
“You set a trap for us! I should have known!” Statura pointed his blaster in Phasma and the stormtroopers escort’s general direction  
“This event was not on the General’s orders. Believe what you want and know something else as well: if General Hux had not ordered us not to kill you, you and I won’t be talking right now… Rebel Scum.”  
“Maybe not Hux’s orders but someone else’s aboard that Star Destroyer.”  
“Have you seen an Imperial Star Destroyer engage a planet, Admiral Statura? Evidently not. We are still alive. Whoever attacked this place did it within the premises and not with sufficient firepower. General Hux’s orders are standing until we find his body. Until that moment, your life is not in danger. You can choose to cooperate with us and find a way out or be stunned until we find a way out.”  
“Stand your weapon down, Admiral Statura.”  
  
+  
  
Hux grunted. _Quoting my dear friend ‘I am too kriffing old for this’. Where…?_  
The blue blaze of a lightsaber activated a few centimetres of his neck, blinding him temporarily.  
“It was not my doing.”  
“You lie.”  
“Yes, technically speaking I am on the floor.” Rey pressed lightly the ginger’s collar with her lightsaber; the smell of burnt cloth was immediate. “Rey, you can walk in and out of my mind as you please. You know I am not lying.”  
“Then who did it? No one knew we would be here.”  
“No one but us. And by ‘us’ I mean our sides. May I stand up? Both of us know that I am at your mercy. My guess is someone at your end gave the location away.”  
“Why it has to be at my end and not at yours?”  
“Well for starters I gave fake _rendezvous_ coordinates to my crew, they are guarding other planet. The only people who knew where we were really going are Captain Phasma and myself. And neither of us had heard about this particular planet before today. Where are we Rey? A Rebel base, who knew about its whereabouts all along? Rebels did.”  
“That can’t be true. It must be your doing. You are trying to deceive me… again.”  
“No, I’m not. I came here today to offer an alliance between you, Rebels, and myself. I am giving you the option to rescue General Organa for yourselves in return for a little favour to me…”  
“Why will we help you, willingly? You of all people. You are a monster. You tricked us all…”  
“No, not all. General Organa knew who I was all the time.”  
“You lie!”  
“Could you stop calling lies everything you don’t want to hear? Organa and I made a pact to end this conflict, a real bargain: my life to end the war. You realise that plan now has a problem: the First Order captured Organa and then… the First Order attacked the First Order and pinned the blame on some stupid backwater pirates…” Hux’s distaste was evident.  
The lightsaber was barely away from his throat; Rey enjoyed way too much being in control. _I do too_.  
“Rey, if you want this war to end, we must rescue General Organa and Admiral Snowfield.”  
“Sure and once this Snowfield is free once again, he will disregard your agreement with us filthy Resistance. I don’t feel the urge to help you.”  
“Jack is… a father figure to me, I would die to get his approval. Luckily for us, he is a very pragmatical man, and he would endorse of my negotiation with Organa as it benefits him.”  
“Where is your father?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Is he dead?”  
“I doubt it but I don’t know. I saw him last about seventeen years ago. He is always occupied and almost never remembers I exist.”  
“You don’t sound too sad about it.”  
“Not at all, the few times we concurred in the same place, he beat me. We can blame my lack of empathy on him.”  
“You don’t lack empathy but common sense.”  
“This is the reason I don’t like speaking with anyone, they always find something I lack.”  
Rey smiled briefly beside herself and turned off her lightsaber, leaving both of them in semi darkness  
“You are my prisoner.”  
“Let’s evaluate that posture after we get out. In your experience we fell a floor or two?”  
“I do say four.”  
“The staircase is over there, can you move the debris with the Force?”  
“Not all at once.”  
“Do it at your pace, we have enough air and hastiness will more likely bury us.”  
“You surely know how to encourage people.”  
“I know, I make a living of it.”  
  
+  
  
“It was not us!” one of the stormtroopers pleaded nervously, tightly gripping his weapon.  
“Of course it was you!” barked back one of the Resistance members, behind Poe.  
“No it was not! Hux is a coward, he would never endanger himself!” chimed another stormtrooper.  
“Quiet you two!” a third stormtrooper raised his voice to chastise his companions.  
“Surrender your weapons until all this is resolved…” Seyo judged this was a good opportunity to intervene.  
“We came in…”  
“Peace? Unlikely as the attack proves, drop your weapons, now!” Poe and all the able Resistance fighters pointed their weapons at the rest of stormtroopers.  
“I insist, lower your weapons and be in our custody until General Hux explains himself to us, because as unlikely as it may seem, Commander Dameron, I don’t think Hux is behind this attack. He had great interest in us cooperating with him.” Slowly explained Seyo.  
Two of the five stormtroopers dropped their weapons to the floor almost instantly, the other three just lowered theirs barely.  
“Good. That’s good. Now we need to find a way out. Commander, how many injured?”  
  
+  
  
Some large blocks of the ceiling slid down ominously, as Rey moved aside some debris.  
“Careful with that.”  
“Shut up, you are not doing anything!”  
“I do apologise, you try not to lash out at me, if there was anything I could do to help I would do it.”  
“If your idea of helping is destroying full planetary systems I don’t want your help.”  
Hux stiffened and his hands clenched for a moment.  
“Well yes, that was my idea of helping the galaxy. And I will do it again if needed.”  
“That’s just evil not helpful in any way!”  
“Rey, I regard you as an intelligent woman. I suggest you step away of the simplistic view of life as a dichotomy of ‘good’ and ‘evil’. Also, I am rather impressed of your loyalty towards a regime that never did anything for you, and I am quite certain you ignore its ways to operate. You just believe is good because your new friends told you so. If we happened to meet first, you would have thought the contrary…”  
“No, even in Jakku your side have always been regarded as evil.”  
“And that is the reason Jakku is a backwater planet even here.”  
“Say what you want, I don’t care about Jakku.”  
“Jakku is irrelevant all right, the real issue is that people and government don’t fit neatly in the boxes of 100% good or 100% evil. I don’t think of myself as ‘evil’...”  
“What then? A saint?”  
“...or ‘good’. No, a saint is too much, and saints are just a lot of stupid people. No Rey, I am a soldier, a general in recent times. An anomaly overall. A bastard. Worse still. A bastard who had plenty of time to think. Plenty of time to see things beyond good and evil. Do you know how fast act the Galactic Republic new or old? I bet not. Do you know how many planets are out there, Rey?”  
“Millions.”  
“Billions. Now imagine how long will it take for all of them to speak once in the Senate. Once. Billions of worlds, each with its own issues. Can you see the problem, Rey?”  
“Not all the planets have problems at once, and those who have problems aren’t all urgent or important to the rest of the galaxy.”  
“According to whom? Who decides which problems are important and which are not?”  
“You can’t be serious. Defeating the evil First Order is the main problem of the galaxy.”  
“Is it now? How about unpolluted drinking water in industrial planets? Or crime syndicates extorting money in trade routes? Poor planets in dire need of medical facilities. No, those are not galaxy important issues, are they, Rey? Why the galaxy should care that you didn’t have free clean water at your disposal in Jakku, is your fault for living there in the first place it is not?”  
“So you are trying to tell me that your Emperor fixed everyone’s problems all on his own?”  
“Indirectly, yes.”  
“You are getting on my nerves with all your… fanatic propaganda, just shut up and let me concentrate.”  
“Fanatic propaganda.” Hux said in quiet anger. “Rey you know nothing! Nothing about how politics work. You don’t know how the Emperor delegates responsibilities on Grand Moffs and Moffs and problems were solved locally in an efficient fashion. The Galactic Empire did not have problems waiting for later and allowing them to fester!”  
“Yes, if you kill the trouble makers there won’t be more problems. That is not a real solution!”  
“Who is blabbering fanatic propaganda now, Rey?” Hux rebuked sourly. “I had a home once. I had a mother and I saw her being shot dead by Rebels. She was not in the military, she was an ordinary upper class unproductive lady. She did not care what my father work was, as long as she had credits to spend in dresses she didn’t need nor fit in her dressing room. She was a complete airhead, she did not care about politics or anything at all that wasn’t fashion. Shot dead in front of a five-year old, because as everyone knows, imperials have no feelings nor attachments and are all intrinsically evil.  
My father didn’t want me in the military, he never liked me and wanted me to be as far away from him as possible, without stirring a scandal of course, so my future was lined up for me to become an obscure white collar clerk in some trading company. Your side destroyed my life, my father’s and killed my mother. From my perspective, you are the warmongers!”  
“I said shut up!” Rey yelled at him and unintentionally pushed the ginger away with the Force.  
Hux felt the floor below him disappear and in a fraction of a second he fell deeper into the complex.  
  
+  
  
Light. Light specks. Gold, pink, green, blue, too much blue. Hux realised his eyes were open. _Oh I’m back to the land of the living, the question is, where exactly?_ He was lying flat on his back in a conveyor belt. _Still operational. Maybe I am on the right track to find the culprit of the explosion, all thanks to my dearest Rey. These rails run under the lake, one might infer, in shocking surprise, that this mine was illegal. The lack of strange noises tell me Rey did not follow behind me, is she angry with me for telling her the truth? She was angry because I lied to her, she is angry now because I was honest, too honest for her liking. Please, Armitage, don’t tell me you are hurt for her lack of understanding. She has been living in a dump most of her life, of course she does not know how civilization works. Your main problem right now awaits you at the end of the line, you must have a plan by that time. Ah, the light through the water is too distracting. Too distracting indeed, if this was a clandestine mine why make a  transparisteel tunnel?_  
Hux’s pupils dilated as the realisation dawned on him: a play in a play in a play. _In the surface this facility may pass as an abandoned mine and act as a secret Rebel base but in reality it was a slave market. I would bet my pay my illustrious adversary, late Captain Sien, was among the ring leaders here. Organa was safe at D’Qar no need to move around much; secluded places such as this one were being… wasted if allowed to remain empty. It’s a relief and a vexation at the same time, knowing that the target of the attack was not me. The one that Markus’ henchmen wanted to eliminate was Statura. It’s really bothersome being right most of the time._  
  



	6. I don't know what are you talking about

  
Kylo waked up startled. He did not remember going to sleep or going to his quarters for that matter. He was fully dressed on his bed. Something was not right, not right at all.  
He had been talking with Hux, no, he had been listening to Hux talk, the kriffing ginger was in love with his own voice. Kylo grunted and sited on the bed, trying to remember what did Hux drone about. Maybe something First Order related, some bureaucratic shit.  
The bottle of wine he had gifted Hux a few months back was sitting quietly and reproachfully on his desk, unopened. Kylo considered for a brief moment shattering the bottle with the Force but decided against it, instead, he raised to his feet and walked angrily to the desk. He will take the bottle and make Hux drank all of it, who the kriffing kriff the ginger thought he was to refuse a present from him? Under the bottle was a piece of paper with a neat, save a light slant to the right, handwriting. Handwriting. Who has time for such an old fashioned notion now? That obnoxious ginger, that’s who.  
The note was not an old fashioned apology, not even a real apology. Kylo crumpled the paper and took the bottle on his way out.  
Hux was in his quarters, theoretically asleep and in reality working in a new segment of Starkiller Base. He was so engrossed in his work that did not take notice of his door being open and slammed shut again. Maybe he did notice but was determined to ignore Kylo.  
Kylo walked behind Hux and whacked the bottle in the desk, between the ginger and his pretended work. “Explain.”  
“What would you like me to explain to you, Master of Ren?” Hux spoke slowly, as if his brain didn’t have the words ready, as if he truly hadn’t noticed Kylo was in the room with him.  
“Why haven’t you drink it and even have the gall to return the bottle to me?”  
“Would you care to listen to the long detailed explanation or would you settle for the abridged version?” Hux’s eyes were beyond the bottle, into the blueprint he was updating.  
“I am sure the extended version must be fascinating.”  
To add more oddness to the unusual situation, Hux chuckled, “All right Master of Ren, please do take a seat wherever you feel more comfortable.” the ginger turned his head and his gaze upward, towards Kylo’s mask.  
“Was that an attempt to humor, General? The only furniture I see here is your bed, the chair you are currently using and the desk.”  
“The floor is clean and may be as suitable.”  
“Most officers have either lounge chairs or dinner tables in their quarters.”  
“I am aware of it but I am not fond of entertaining in my private quarters. If you would like to have the chair, I…” Kylo yanked Hux up the chair.  
“I would like your answer.”  
Hux face was a perfect depiction of bewilderment.  
“My apolo…”  
“Stop that!”  
“What do you mean, Master of…”  
“That too!”  
Hux was completely puzzled by these outbursts. These completely not regulated outbursts.  
“Then what should I call you?”  
“My name is Kylo, you know that, General.”  
“And my name is Armitage, Master of the Knights of Ren, I expect you to remember as much. Even as you are aware, it is not proper nor professional, to call each other by our first names while on duty. In light of that, I will ask you to kindly release my tunic.”  
Kylo did as Hux requested of him, puzzled in turn. Why the ginger didn’t tremble in fear for his dear life in his presence? Why was always so… defiant of him?  
“Thank you. Regarding the wine, well, I am intimidated by it. That small quantity of garnet liquid is worth enough credits to commission half a fleet. It’s a fortune and you did not give me the bottle as an investment, you expect me to drink it. If it was not a gift, I would ask you where did you get it and if you could get more.”  
“Did you go into my room before or after my arrival?”  
“Before.”  
“Why didn’t you returned the bottle personally?”  
“I was, I am still, embarrassed of doing such a thing. Returning a gift is something very rude to do, I hope you read my apology note.”  
“Yes I read your note, nevertheless I couldn’t have guessed it was actually an apology as dry and official as it was.”  
“In my defence I will add that I only write official military correspondence, non military protocols elude me. My intent is earnest though.”  
“Maybe I am mistaken, but I thought you and I were becoming friends.”  
Kylo smiled smugly behind his helmet, it was a cheap shot, and he knew it. Hux flustered beyond his expectations.  
“I… well… yes, that would be… acceptable, if you are not against it.”  
“You have pestered me since I arrived on this ship, it’s too late to play shy… Armitage.”  
Hux face turned bright red.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
  
-  
“What are you doing here?”  
“That would be my question… Ben.”  
“I’m Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren. Ben died a long time ago, however the question remains.”  
“Ben might be dead, but that is okay, I’m used to ghosts, they are better company than most people. To be honest I never expected to face you alive again.”  
Kylo activated his lightsaber. “Answer me.”  
“Just like your mother, not fun at all. You have weapons I have weapons, let’s keep our clothes bloodless. You have killed those people in the north gate, I killed those in the west. We are here to kill people, if you are looking for something, perhaps I may be able to help you.”  
“I don’t think you could help me, ever.”  
“Try me, you won’t be the first man I surprise.”  
“Where is Hux held captive?”  
“Armitage has been captured?”  
Kylo’s posture tensed when he heard the woman refer to Hux by his first name. Maybe he should remember this woman’s name. “You were a spy.” He accused instead.  
“I was a prisoner, no more, thanks to Armitage. Tell me what’s happened to him.”  
Kylo extended his hand, Maralla tilted her head and smiled, her green eyes fixed in Kylo’s eyes. “Sorry Ben, your Jedi tricks won’t work with me.”  
“I’m not a Jedi!”  
“You are not a Sith either.” Kylo’s eyes flared in anger. “It doesn’t really matter, both groups are jerks. Are you looking for Armitage? Something happened to his ship?”  
“I was sent to retrieve him from the Resistance, explain.”  
Maralla returned her blaster to its holster. “Armitage escaped the Resistance in a trap he prepared at the Kamdari Check Point. Last time we saw each other was in the Chain’s Breaker’s medbay.”  
“Medbay.”  
“Armitage was shot in the leg while saving me from an evil man than thought himself my master. I haven’t thank him properly yet. So were you only late in the news or something has happened to him?”  
“Most likely.”  
“I’ll help you.”  
“I don’t need your help, nor want it.”  
“Fine… Kylo, let us resume our business here then and be on our way. Our separate ways. If by chance you happen to find Armitage before I do, tell him I am grateful.”  
  
Hux was safe, he had freed himself from the Resistance. He didn’t need him to worry and rush in his rescue. Kylo was angry, angry at himself for wasting his time. Angry because he didn’t feel relieved at all. Angry because that woman kept calling Hux ‘Armitage’, over and over.  
Kylo powered off his lightsaber, if Hux was safe then there was no point in searching for him any longer. However, something was not right. The problem persisted, where was Hux? He wasn’t in the First Order, he wasn’t with the Resistance. Where was Hux?  
Kylo paced angrily, where? Where could Hux be?  
“If I were him, where I would I like to be?” he mused.  
  
-  
  
“Let this be the last time you contradict my orders in front of my crew.” Hux was angry but trying to act civilised and calm.  
“Should I let you make costly mistakes, General?”  
“No, certainly not. But you must respect the chain of command even if you are not part of it. If you would grace me reading the monthly reports, I lovingly send you, redacted in the most succinct way to appeal your taste without abusing your valuable time.”  
Kylo smirked behind the mask. Lovingly, the ginger said. He could think he was being sarcastic, regardless the reports were trim considerably, to the bare bones. Every report was exactly the same every month; how Hux expected he could advise on him with a lack of facts, was beyond Kylo.  
“You should thank me for saving your scarce resources. I would say nothing of your mistakes in the future if you… annexed the neighbouring planets to our cause.”  
“Our neighbours cooperate willingly with us, at the best of their capabilities.”  
“They send morsels! They could provide ten times their… tribute.”  
“Even more if we were to ask. We won’t ask them for anything though.”  
“They are laughing at you. They think you are toothless.”  
“Most likely.” Hux paused his speech while looking at Kylo, slowly folded his arms. “Come with me.”  
“Where?” Kylo’s voice sounded suddenly defensive.  
“We are going to pay a courtesy visit to our neighbours, to express our gratitude for their help.”  
“Are we going to kill them?”  
“What? That’s preposterous! We are going to visit. Just visit. A normal house call. Do you know what a normal house call is?”  
Kylo wondered if he really knew. What was normal anyway?  
The masked figure shrugged. “It seems that you won’t need me then, you can go alone.”  
“Yes I could go alone but I want you to accompany me if you are so kind.”  
“I am a busy person.”  
“This is work related. Would you reconsider if I promised to allow you to kill someone if our negotiations prove unsuccessful?”  
“You are in no position to allow me or deny me anything, General.”  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t point that out loud. As I said, I want you to come with me.”  
“Do you want me to undermine your authority in front of strangers as well?”  
Hux frowned briefly, “If that is what you want, however I don’t see the gain of it.”  
“What is your gain taking me with you?”  
“It should be painstakingly obvious, Master of Ren; I want an excuse to go planetside and your presence there will make it official.”  
Kylo almost gasped, he was expecting a rant about military or political tactics. The ginger was difficult to read. Of course, he could always delve into Hux’s mind and know what the general’s true intentions were but, where was the fun in that? Armitage Hux was a fine puzzle as it was.  
“And that’s it, is it? I am a mere excuse for you to play hooky from your prestigious duties.”  
“You almost got it right, you are my excuse yes, not to play hooky though. And as I said earlier it is work related. Do you like caf?”  
“I prefer tea.”  
“Really? I have been thinking you were more a caf person.”  
  
Kylo was just there, Hux did all the talking. Thank you so much for this, we are grateful for that, anything will do, that is not necessary, is there something we can do to repay your kindness? Kylo was sick watching Hux grovel so shamelessly, his temper grow sour, where was the perfectionist ginger that juggled more than six tasks at the same time and pointed flaws in the works of others in seconds? All this sucking up was unsightly. And endless. Hux has never met any of these people before and regardless of that, he complimented them on their achievements. Kylo was in edge, it was just like home, and he half expected his mother to materialize through one of the doors. It was not a happy thought. Hux introduced him to the attendants just once, like an afterthought. No one paid attention to him, no one tried to curry his favor, all of them avoided him the most they could try not to appear cowards in front of their peers. All of them buzzed around the ginger and his honeyed words.  
  
“A word, General.” Kylo’s voice was categorical.  
Hux opened the door to his accommodations, “Of course, Master of Ren.”  
Kylo walked inside and let himself drop in a sofa. “Remind me, why I am here?”  
“Because I asked you to come.” Hux walked to the bar and opened the nearest bottle and poured two glasses.  
“Why did you asked me to come, General? To make me lose all my respect to you watching you kiss all these peoples’ asses?”  
Hux smirked, took the glasses and sat opposite to Kylo. “ Is not fun to watch is it?” the ginger put Kylo’s glass in the table between them and knocked down his own. “Is even worse being the one instigating it. I want you to understand that these… charades are part of my work as well and to be borderline treacherous honest, I hate to do this but I reckon is necessary. I prefer these insufferable goons send us scraps than come here and be ‘regaled like I deserve’ while listening about their inane existences. I asked you to accompany me hoping you would take pity on me.”  
“It didn’t work.”  
“I expected no less.” Hux smiled briefly behind his glass and was half rising from his chair when Kylo interrupted him.  
“You can drink mine, I didn’t ask you to pour some for me and for all we know it might be poison.”  
“Poison? Why would our endearing hosts try to poison me? Surely you jest, Master of Ren.”  
“I don’t jest. Ever.”  
Hux sat again, exchanged his empty glass with the one on the table. “It’s not poisoned.”  
“You trust them then?”  
“I trust you, if there were a conspiracy against me you would have unveiled it in the reception just to shake off your boredom. More so, if this drink was poisoned you would have warned me.”  
“Let me tell you I can’t detect poison.”  
“You can read minds. No conspiracy in the great hall, no poisoned wine in my chambers. Besides poisoning me right here and now would be signing their death sentence too. Not a clever political move.”  
“Oh I see, I am here as your food tester because you were scared shitless of coming here alone to be poisoned.”  
“Terrified.” Hux drank from his second glass. “I’m grateful of you being here holding my hand in these dark hours. I wish I could do the same for you, the thing is you won’t let me. I want to help you.”  
“You have to help me, you have your orders.”  
“You see? I have my orders, you have yours. The main problem here is that we have to share resources, we cannot be wasteful. I am not here to hinder the mission Supreme Leader Snoke charged you with. I just want us to have better communication, you have said before I don’t have clearance to know what is it about and I don’t want to know. All right that was a lie, I do want to know but I want you to tell me because you trust me in the same way I trust you.”  
Kylo was stumped in silence for a few seconds and then burst laughing. This man just couldn’t get even, he had to one up you. Kylo had played his cheap friendship card and now Hux had played an even cheaper I-trust-you-with-my-life card.  
“Fine but let me warn you: my trust is finite and once you lose it, it’s over for you because I don’t believe in forgiveness.” After saying that, Kylo removed his helmet. “I still won’t tell you about my mission thou, consider this your treat for a good castling… Staring is rude, you know? I did warn you previously.”  
“Oh, sorry is just I am surprised to find out you are around my age. I have imagined you being older. This is a treat indeed, thank you.” Hux smiled warmly for a second and then dismissed his smile in his glass.  
“Well then, Hux, tell me the real motive for asking me to come here.”  
“I need your help to steal something.”  
“Steal? Why won’t you simply confiscate it whatever it is?”  
“Because they mustn’t suspect we want it, or they will try to sell it to us.”  
“What is it?”  
“Music.”  
“Music.”  
“Music.”  
“And to whom we are going to… smuggle it to?”  
Hux countenance brightened. “I see why we get along marvellously. The next time you pass by the Aiba System, make a stop in Canaria and ask for Denka Jin, she will pay whatever sum you may come up with, however you will ask her for ‘the relic’ as payment, she will haggle for a while, please don’t kill her, we have many enemies as it is.”  
“You are no fun at all.”  
“Well I had to choose between good looks and being fun.”  
“Good looks? I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tardiness I wasn't feeling well but I have chocolate now and everything should be back to normal.


End file.
